A typical HVAC motor assembly is supported in a scroll which has an air inlet and an air discharge such that a portion of air flow moved by a blower wheel driven by the motor is diverted to a tube or channel to cool the motor. FIG. 1 shows, in an unassembled condition, a conventional HVAC motor assembly 10 for use in driving a blower wheel to force air to flow through an automotive HVAC system. The assembly 10 requires several parts to attach the motor 12 to a housing (not shown) and then cover the exposed portion of the motor 12 to help reduce motor noise. The motor 12 includes a steel flange 3 and a hush cover and motor cooling channel, indicated by numeral 2, covers the exposed portion of the motor 12. A clip 1 is provided to support a wiring harness of the motor 12. An additional plastic part defining a flange airflow spacer 5 is attached on the drive side of the motor to optimize the shape of the flange 3 to improve airflow in the system. To reduce air leakage, noise and vibration, gasket material 6 is provided on the flange 3 and a gasket 4 is provided between the motor 12 and hush cover 2.
Although the motor assembly 10 is effective in operation, the cost of the assembly can be reduced by reducing the number of components. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved HVAC motor cover structure to cover an HVAC motor which has fewer components than the conventional cover assembly yet is effective in reducing vibration and thus the overall noise.